


Home

by Cali_se



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>...the empty space is filled</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of prompt drabbles, written during 2006/2007. Prompt: Joy

It’s hot enough to make a man sweat without moving. The air hangs heavy, with no breeze to cool itself or coax the lazy clouds to dance.

The sudden sound of tyres kicking up dirt grabs Jack’s attention and he looks up just in time to catch the flash of sunlight wink at him through the trees as it bounces off chrome.

The engine’s killed. The truck door slams. And there’s a moment of silent acknowledgement, when the days fall away and only now exists.

Then, beating heart meets beating heart; the empty space is filled.

And Jack is home.


End file.
